Quand Tim s'amuse !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Timcampy fait des farces. Il s'amuse a chipé les "trésors" des exorcistes et autres membres de la citadelle.Lorsqu'il prend celui de lavi cela passe encore...mais lorsque c'est celui de kanda...là ça devient intéressant! Surtout pour un certain moyashi...


**Titre:**Quant Tm s'amuse !

**Auteur:** Miss Micaiah (maîtresse du Yullen, c'est moi ù_ù_)

**Fandom**: D gray man ( en même temps avec moi ça peut pas être autre chose...quoique...)

**Pairing:** Yullen Powwaaa ! Ben voui, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre venant de moi ^^ !

**Rating**: T (enfin normalement hein ^^!)

**Note de l'auteur:** Hey salut cher fans de D gray man ^^, et de Yullen ! Si vous êtes là, c'est surement que vous aimez le yullen autant que moi ( quoique je sais pas si c'est vraiment possible ça u_u) Bien alors voici une autres de mes fanfic, un OS cette fois-ci ^^, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^! Bien évidemment je n'oublie pas mes autres fictions en cours, et vous promet que les suites son en court ( je le jure...euh..sur la tête de mon allen chéri/ Allen: Hey! Je te permet pas _ !) Alors une petit explication vite fait pour cet OS là ^^. En fait je trouve qu'il y a un personnage (peut-on vraiment l'appeller comme ça ^^?) que l'on ne voit pas assez! Oui, vous l'aurez compris, je parle bien de Tmcampy, notre petit mascotte doré ^^, alors voici une fiction juste pour lui ^^!

Hum...euh, bon ben bonne lecture alors ^^!

* * *

><p><strong>Quand Tim s'amuse !<strong>

A la congrégation de l'ombre, en ce jour paisible, nos exorcistes prenaient un repos bien mérités en compagnie de tous leurs amis. Ce fameux jour était pour eux un bon moment de détente comme ils en avaient parfois, et tout était calme. Enfin, presque…

_ Revient ici petit malin ! Criait quelqu'un à la poursuite d'une créature ronde et de petite taille. C'était une espèce de boule dorée, avec de petits yeux joyeux, de longues ailes, et une longue queue qui se terminait en spirale.

Et à sa suite, un jeune homme roux, aux yeux verts _ dont l'un était caché par un bandeau noir _ lui courait derrière tout en hurlant qu'il allait l'étriper s'il ne lui rendait pas ce qui lui appartenait.

_ Non mais ! Tu va voir toi ! Criai Lavi, tout en poursuivant Timcampy.

Au moment où Lavi atteignit presque la petite boule doré qu'était Tim, une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit brusquement et un autre jeune homme sortit en gueulant à la vue du golem doré d'Allen.

_ Te voilà fichue bestiole ! Rend moi ce que tu m'as piqué ! Le menaça-t-il avec un regard noir comme de l'encre, la main posée sur la garde de Mugen.

La fameuse bestiole, pas du tout impressionnée par son regard de tueur en série _ tout comme son maitre d'ailleurs _ sembla lui tirer la langue et repartit tout joyeux à travers les longs couloirs de la citadelle.

La poursuite reprit donc avec à présent un kendoka furieux aux côtés du lapin roux qu'était Lavi. Ce dernier tenta d'ailleurs de demandait à Kanda ce que le golem doré avait bien voulut lui piquer, mais il eut droit à un jolie coup de sabre qu'il évita de justesse en réponse à sa question. Ils reprirent donc leurs courses poursuites en silence, déjà parce que Kanda n'était pas _ mais alors pas du tout _ du genre à blablater, et surtout parce que Lavi pas envie de mourir si jeune, de plus ils avaient pour le moment bien d'autres choses à faire dans l'immédiat !

Lenalee se dirigeait tranquillement vers le salon, accompagnait de Krory et Miranda afin de prendre un thé, quand ils virent une chose plutôt étrange, et franchement drôle ! Ils eurent tout juste le temps de voir Timcampy filler à toute vitesse, Tandis que Kanda et Lavi, lui courant après. Nos trois compères s'arrêtèrent une seconde, et les regardèrent filer à travers les couloirs. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Lenalee éclata de rire.

_ Hahaha ! On dirait bien que Timcampy à remit ça ! Annonça-t-elle à ses amis.

En effet, quelques jours auparavant, Tim avait subtilisé la tasse préféré du grand intendant Komui Lee, le faisant ainsi courir dans toute la citadelle. Ce dernier avait put récupérer son «trésor» seulement après lui avoir courut derrière durant deux heures. Et visiblement, Tim avait trouvé deux nouvelles victimes à ses petits jeux. La jeune fille pensa à la tête qu'avaient les deux «victimes» qu'ils venaient de croisés.

_«C'était vraiment drôle!» pensa-t-elle en riant._

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait presque deux heures et demi qu'il courait après ce fichue golem. Ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver de lui courir derrière comme ça ! En plus, ce stupide golem avait déjà rendue son bandeau noir à Lavi il y a une demi heure _ un autre bandeau autre que celui qu'il portait habituellement, qui semblait être un porte bonheur offert par son grand père lorsqu'il était enfant, même si aujourd'hui il jure ces grand dieux qu'il s'en fiche royalement! _ Ce crétin de lapin avait sauté de joie quand il l'avait finalement récupéré, et il lui avait demandé s'il voulait un coup de main pour récupérer ce que Tim lui avait volé. Il l'avait alors fusillé du regard et l'avait passablement menacé de lui foutre la paix s'il ne voulait pas y passer pour de bon cette fois. Le tout d'un ton glaciale et avec regard noir de psychopathe à la clé !

_«Il est hors de question que ce foutu lapin voit ça ! Ce crétin de lapin est bien trop perspicace !» songea-t-il._

Il continuait donc de courir derrière ce maudit golem en espérant que personne ne l'intercepte à sa place pour lui rendre son «précieux bien».

Et là ! Horreur totale ! La chose la plus horrible qui pouvait lui arriver, la honte la plus totale qui pouvait lui tomber dessus sans crier gars ! Timcampy s'était précipité dans la chambre de son maitre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, et quelques part c'était effectivement le cas !

Kanda se stoppa net dans l'entrée de la chambre du Moyashi, d'une part parce que le golem doré tournait en rond autour de lui avec «son trésor» au fond de la bouche, _ ou ce qui lui servait de bouche _ d'autres part à cause de la tenue du moyashi en question. Enfin, non-tenue serait surement plus exacte, car visiblement le jeune homme devait sortir de la douche puisqu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette noué autour de la taille.

Le moyashi, pas gêner pour un sous observa Tim tournoyait autour de lui, et le kendoka essoufflé se tenant immobile tel une statue de marbre dans l'entrée de sa chambre.

_ Tim ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il à la boule doré.

Il avisa les petits yeux malicieux de Timcampy et le drôle de sourire qu'il arborait fièrement.

_ Attend une seconde ! Ne me dit pas que tu as encore chapardé un «trésor» à quelqu'un !

Il observa de nouveau les yeux malicieux de son golem, puis le visage pâle du kendoka.

_ Non ! Quand même pas ? C'est à Kanda ? Demanda-t-il à Tim, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, du genre plutôt sadique.

Timcampy fit alors un petit mouvement de la tête comme pour confirmer, et Kanda put voir cette fois-ci le regard quelques peu calculateur du moyashi. A bien y regardait d'ailleurs, c'était le même regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il arnaquait un pauvre malheureux au poker. Sur le coup, Kanda se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au seigneur pour qu'il décide de le mettre en pareil situation. Il avait beau chercher encore et encore dans sa mémoire, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être. Toujours est-il qu'il était mal barré là, du coup il fit la seule chose qu'il savait parfaitement bien faire. Il le menaça.

_ Tss…file moi ce fichu golem Moyashi, si tu veux pas que je te découpe en tranche ! Grogna-t-il avec un parfait regard de tuer en série digne d'un film d'horreur et un sourire carnassier.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa menace n'eu pas l'effet escompté. Bien au contraire, le moyashi se mit soudainement à ricaner tel un diable sortit de sa boite, et un sourire plus calculateur que jamais s'étendait maintenant sur ces traits fin.

_ Aurais tu quelque chose à cacher Bakanda ?lui demanda le moyashi avec un regard des plus curieux.

Là, le pauvre kendoka était mal, vraiment mal. D'un part parce que s'il découvrait son «trésor» il aurait la honte de sa vie, et surtout à cause de cet abrutie de moyashi qui ne semblait même pas gêner d'être presque nu (il à tout de même une serviette u_u) devant quelqu'un d'autre, même si le «quelqu'un» en question était lui aussi un homme. Kanda pouvait très bien l'observait à loisir si ça lui chantait. Ce qu'il fit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte (en fait il ne veut simplement pas s'avouer qu'il matait un autre mec, surtout le moyashi !).

Le jeune homme avait encore les cheveux humides et de petites gouttes d'eau dévalaient son torse fin et musclé, pour finir par échoué sous la serviette, et bien plus bas encore. Son regard sombre glissa de son torse pâle pour descendre plus bas, observant ses jambes fines. Puis il releva les yeux vers le moyashi, s'étant finalement rendue compte de ce qu'il faisait, pour croiser son regard gris argent calculateur et un brin curieux. Apparemment, le moyashi était tellement concentrer sur son «trésor», qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le kendoka le reluquait.

_«__Attend, une seconde là ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ! pensa-t-il ahuris._

Bon sang, si en plus il se mettait à le mâter, il était vraiment mal là ! Et voilà qu'en plus le moyashi continuait de sourire d'un air de conspirateur en se tournant vers le golem doré. Kanda n'eu pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique se soit.

_ Allez Tim ! Montre-moi un peu le «trésor» de ce cher Bakanda ! Demanda-t-il au golem en ricanant devant le kendoka qui continuait de pâlir dangereusement.

Avec une horreur non feinte, Kanda vit le golem doré ouvrir grand la gueule et balancer le fameux trésor dans les deux mains ouvertes du moyashi.

Allen était hilare. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le grand Yuu Kanda pâlir à ce point. Son «trésor» devait vraiment être très spéciale pour le mettre aussi mal à l'aise. A moins que ce ne soit parce que c'était lui qui aller le découvrir. Il s'attendait donc à quelque chose d'extrêmement embarrassant, voir carrément inattendu ! Et il ne s'était pas tellement trompé, d'une certaine façon. Car oui, son trésor était probablement embarrassant, mais tandis qu'il le recevait dans les mains, il se demandait bien en quoi un simple ruban vert pouvait l'être. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il observe ledit ruban plus attentivement.

_ Eh ! Mais c'est le ruban que j'avais perdu le mois dernier ! S'exclama-t-il ébahis.

Qu'est ce que son ruban perdu faisait dans la bouche de Timcampy ?

_«Attend une seconde, c'était pas censé être à Kanda !» Pensa-t-il perplexe._

Il leva donc les yeux vers le kendoka afin de voir sa réaction, et peut être avoir une explication par la même occasion. Mais lorsque son regard gris argent tomba sur le visage du kendoka, il faillit s'étranglait sous la surprise. Kanda fuyait son regard, ce qui était déjà étrange en soit, mais en plus de ça il rougissait ! De gêne peut être, de honte certainement. Toujours est-il qu'il rougissait, et ça c'était très bizarre de son point de vue.

_ Euh…Kanda ! murmura-t-il au kendoka qui ne cessait de fuir son regard.

Il était découvert ! C'était maintenant trop tard pour empêchait le moyashi de poser des questions, et il ne se voyait pas récupérer le ruban et s'enfuir tranquillement après. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! D'ailleurs quand il y pensait, le jour où il était entré en possession du fameux ruban, il aurait déjà dû le lui rendre, ou le jeter en fait. Mais il ne l'avais pas fait. Au contraire, il l'avait gardé. Sur le coup d'une impulsion pour être exacte, et lorsqu'il s'était rendue compte de ce fait, quelques jours plus tard, il s'était trouvé toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas le lui rendre. Autant dire qu'il était fichu maintenant ! A présent, quitte à se faire grillé, autant le faire bien !

Kanda releva soudain la tête vers le moyashi, croisant son regard argenté curieux et interrogateur, le surprenant au passage. Visiblement le moyashi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se reprenne si vite. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre, poussa légèrement la porte derrière lui, et s'avança d'un pas souple vers lui. Allen sembla surpris par son attitude, mais n'en dit rien. Il le laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Ainsi fut-il extrêmement surpris de se faire plaquer contre le mur de la chambre, pour ensuite recevoir un baiser passionné qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier de sitôt !

Kanda l'embrassa avidement, léchant ses douces lèvres, jouant avec sa langue, les faisant ainsi gémirent doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'il allait faire, et même maintenant alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux dans une chambre, seuls, avec le moyashi à moitié nu, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il faut dire aussi, que tout ce qui concernait le moyashi était impulsif. D'abord la découverte du ruban qu'il ne lui avait pas rendue, puis ses sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus qui le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur en sa présence, et maintenant ce baiser. Non, il ne l'avais pas prévue et avait simplement agis sur une impulsion, et c'était juste parfais, absolument délicieux ! Kanda lâcha les douces lèvres d'Allen, et le regarda reprendre son souffle. Il était complètement rouge, et cela lui donnait un charme encore plus irrésistible.

_ Est-ce que je peut en conclure que je te plait ? Demanda Allen d'une toute petite voix, alors que ses yeux argent se dérobaient aux siens.

Kanda l'observa alors, riant intérieurement. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes à peines, c'est lui qui n'arrivait pas à le regardait en face. C'était vraiment amusant !

_«__Hum…intéressant!__Et si je le faisait un peu marronner !» pensa-t-il en souriant doucement._

_ Non, pas exactement ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton calme et serein.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit le moyashi en face de lui baisser la tête d'avantage et pâlir brusquement. Il attendit juste une ou deux minutes avant de lui répondre.

_ Tu ne me plait pas exactement. En fait, je suis plutôt amoureux ! Lui dit-il.

Allen releva son regard gris argent encore embué vers lui, ne voyant pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir.

_ Je ne comprend pas…murmura-t-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Kanda lui souris doucement, oh pas un grand sourire, juste un simple sourire, comme une ébauche en fait.

_ De toi, baka moyashi ! Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Moi ? Tu veut dire que tu m'aime moi ? Demanda-t-il encore incertain.

Kanda ria doucement, il le lui répéta dans un souffle léger, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres caressèrent sensuellement celles de son moyashi, sa langue joueuse partie à la conquête de sa jumelle, tandis qu'il se collait au corps doux et chaud d'Allen. De petits gémissements de plaisir tout à fait délectable s'échapper de sa gorge pour venir résonner en une douce musique aux oreilles du kendoka. Il était sur le point de partir à la conquête de ce corps pâle et très désirable, lorsqu'un éclair doré leurs passa sous le nez.

Kanda grogna de mécontentement d'être ainsi déranger, et Allen releva un regard pour le moins dans le bague vers lui. Il lui demanda ensuite d'un voix quelques peut rauque ce qui venait de leurs passait ainsi sous le nez.

_ Euh…je croit que c'était ce fichu golem doré ! Annonça Kanda en lui jetant un regard un peu _ oh un tout petit peu _ paniqué.

Allen le lui lança un regard tout aussi paniqué, peut-être même plus.

_ Oh mince ! Il a surement tout enregistrer ! S'écria-t-il horrifier.

Ce jour là à la congrégation de l'ombre tout le monde put mesurer l'étendu diabolique des farces de Timcampy, et chacun s'empressa d'aller cacher plus soigneusement ses petits trésors. Quand à Allen et Kanda, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se décider à sortir ensemble ( vu que Kanda ne l'as même pas encore proposer a son moyashi!) que déjà tout le monde était au courant pour leurs relation à peine entamé. Enfin au moins, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se tracasser à la leurs cacher. Et Allen eu même le droit à plusieurs encouragements de ses collègues, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Lorsqu'il demanda à Lavi pourquoi ils lui souhaitait tous bon courage, ce dernier lui annonça qu'au vu de ce que Tim leur avait déjà montrer ( de ce qu'il s'état passer dans sa chambre) le pauvre petit moyashi ne serais plus vierge très longtemps ! Lorsqu'il eu fini sa petite annonce à Allen _ qu'il avait passablement criait haut et fort _ Allen était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, Kanda avait dégainer Mugen et poursuivait le lapin crétin qui leurs servait de collègue et ami, tandis que les autres étaient tous mort de rire.

Encore une belle journée chez les exorcistes en sommes…

*FIN*

* * *

><p><strong>Micaiah: <strong>_(toute contente)_ Ah ! Encore un joli petit Os de fini ^^! Comme c'est bien !

**Allen:**_(perplexe)_ ...

**Kanda:**_ (en colère)_...

**Micaiah:**_( curieuse)_ Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive tout les deux !

**Allen:**_(gêner)_ ...Heu...ben...

**Kanda:**_ ( très, très en colère)_ Y'a qu'on s'est fait ridiculiser par ce foutu golem doré !

**Allen:**_( tout rouge)_ ...apparemment oui...

**Micaiah:**_ ( Encore tout heureuse de sa bonne idée)_ Ah d'accord ! Ben quoi, je trouvais qu'on le voyais pas assez notre petite mascotte, alors fallais bien que Tim s'amuse un peu ^^!


End file.
